Kiss and Sell
by McFan of Dougie
Summary: Blaine is stuck in a dead end relationship, poor, and barely able to survive in NYC. That's before he meets a certain bartender who changes the way he sees the world. AU.


Author: McFan of Dougie (Lindsey)

Title: Kiss and Sell

Summary: Blaine is stuck in a dead end relationship, poor, and barely able to survive in NYC. That's before he meets a certain bartender who changes thee way he sees the world. AU.

Rating: T, but it's kind of at the higher end of T. Could possibly become M in future chapters.

* * *

The New York air was thick with humidity and smog, making it almost impossible for Blaine Anderson to breathe as he exited his old Honda and made his way around the other side of the car. He opened the door with a creak and grabbed his guitar from the backseat, glancing up at the marquee at the little club in front of him.

DECEMBER 2ND

PRESENTING BLAINE ANDERSON

9:00 PM

7$ IN ADVANCE

10$ AT THE DOOR

Blaine sighed nervously as he slammed the door shut with his foot and began making his way to the door of the building. He heard muffled screams of frustration as his hand landed on the door handle. '_Shit_' Blaine thought as he quickly turned around and jogged back to his car, dodging the fast traffic as he went. As he rounded the passenger side of the car, he swung the door open revealing a tall, thin, brunette tightly holding onto a very expensive looking camera who was glaring at Blaine.

"Dean, I'm so sorry! I'm just nervo-" Blaine started, running a hand through his long curly hair. Dean scoffed, unbuckling his seat beat, and stepped out of the car. He swiped at the inexistent wrinkles in his dark jeans and flung his head back dramatically to get his straight dark hair out of his face.

"Blaine, honey," the man interrupted with fake sweetness, "if you use the whole 'I'm so nervous that I forgot to open your car door' excuse one more time, I might have to break your neck." Well, that shut Blaine up. With nothing else to say, the man named Dean slammed the car door shut and grabbed at Blaine's free hand, intertwining their fingers. He started rambling on about something stupid but the only thing that Blaine could think about was the gig that he was about to play. Dean, his manager/photographer/boyfriend of 7 years, had gotten him a slot playing a little club called The Bungaroo in Manhattan and he couldn't be any more nervous. Dean said that there might even be some guys from Island Records there to watch him. Blaine was ripped out of his thoughts, though, when Dean suddenly stopped them in front of the clubs double doors and glanced down at his boyfriend.

"Oh right!" Blaine exclaimed as he opened the doors for Dean, who smiled graciously at him. When the two got into the club, the lights were dim and the room was a little bit smoky, but for the most part it was just a little room with a few tables and chairs, a bar, and tiny stage with a stool on it. There was probably a total of twelve people in the club, including Blaine, Dean, an employee of the club that was sweeping the floor and the bartender that was wiping off the counter of the bar. Dean slouched his shoulders as he sighed in annoyance at the few amount of people in the club.

"Well, at least I won't embarrass myself in front of too many people!" Blaine said optimistically with a smile on his face. Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's guitar.

"Go get us a drink, will you? I'll go set this onstage, then I really need to take a piss," Dean didn't even wait for an answer before walking away in the direction of the stage. Blaine shook a few of his curls out of his face before walking over to the bar and sitting on one of the stools.

"One apple-tini and a Budweiser, please," Blaine sat with his back towards the bar as he glanced around the room and bit the inside of cheek trying to take his mind off the lack of money in his wallet at the moment.

"Really? An apple-tini?" a disbelieving voice said behind him. At this, he turned around slowly and looked at the face behind the bar. For the first time in 7 years, Blaine went weak in the knees as he looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He felt his jaw go slack and he blinked a few times before he could even respond.

"Uhm… uh yeah," he finally stuttered out, cracking his knuckles nervously, giving the man behind the bar a slight smile. The man in question chuckled, slid the beer towards Blaine, and pulled a triangle glass off a rack behind him. "It's uh…. not for… me," he said, trying to regain his voice.

"Let me guess, you're tall, blonde, well endowed girlfriend made you come get drinks while she went to powder her nose in the ladies room?" the bartender said, causing Blaine to snort on his beer.

"Try tall, brunette, not so well endowed boyfriend taking a piss," he said, taking another sip from his drink, rolling his eyes. He focused his gaze onto the surprised look on the bartender's face and quickly realized what he said. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, fuck! I shouldn't have said that! Please don't tell Dean I said that!" Blaine said quickly while the man started laughing hysterically and he placed his head on the counter, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I won't. So… you're gay, huh?" Blaine looked up from the counter and saw the bartender smiling as he continued fixing the apple-tini. "You don't look it. All rough and rugged and what-not. Very Brokeback Mountain-esque."

"Is that a compliment…?" Blaine asked as the bartender glanced up at him through his eyelashes, causing Blaine to blush. He looked so cute…

"I suppose so. Brokeback has always been one of my favorite films. I'm Kurt, by the way," the man said, setting the newly finished green drink in front of Blaine and stuck his hand out. Blaine accepted it, marveling at how soft it was compared to his rough hands.

"I'm Blaine," he said, his eyes locking onto the blue-ish grey ones belonging to Kurt. They stayed like that for a few moments, hand in hand, looking at each other. Kurt finally looked away, coughing slightly, and wiped his hands down his thighs before grabbing another beer for Blaine.

"So, uh, what brings you to the shittiest bar in Manhattan, Blaine?" Kurt said, handing the fresh drink to Blaine. He placed the cap on the side of the counter and popped it off, quickly taking a large sip from it. Kurt watched as a Blaine flicked his tongue out to lick the small amount of beer that was resting on his bottom lip, not looking back up until he started talking.

"I'm performing here tonight, trying to make some much needed cash," he said as he started to pick at the skin surrounding one of his nails.

"So you perform, eh? Impressive," Kurt said, pulling out a beer for himself. Blaine smiled up at him.

"Why is that so impressive?"

"Well, you know. A good looking guy performing in shit clubs where there are probably a lot of lonely, drunk girls and guys who just want a nice fuck one night. I mean, you look like you'd be good in bed. I just find it impressive that you would risk your relationship with your precious, not so well endowed boyfriend for that," Kurt said as he flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes and smirked at Blaine.

"Um…" Blaine could literally not say anything due to the heat flooding through his body at that moment. All that he could manage was a small smile at the amazingly cute bartender and to take another large sip from his beer. He hadn't gotten this nervous in front of a man since… well since he finally asked Dean out at the end of their sophomore year in high school.

"Blaine?" a voice said from the opposite side of the club, causing both of the men to break their gaze on one another and look at the source of the voice. "Baby, did you get my drink?" At this, Kurt snorted and ducked underneath the bar countertop to hide his face, causing Blaine to start laughing uncontrollably. Dean sauntered up to Blaine and placed both hands on his shoulders, bringing his head down to rest on one of his hands. "I hope you weren't to bored with out me."

"Trust me, he was fine," Kurt said under breath, finally coming up from behind the bar, counting the money in the tip jar.

"What did you just say?" Dean snapped, bringing his head off his hand to glare at Kurt. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, smirked and brought his hand up to grab his boyfriend's.

"Nothing, Dean. By the way, this is Kurt," Blaine said, motioning to Kurt, who gave a slight wave as he went into the back room to grab some more napkins.

"Hmm, pleasure," Dean said, raising his eyebrow as he watched Kurt disappear. "Babe, it's time for you to go on. I hope you remembered to tune your guitar. Oh come here, your hair is just a complete disaster," Dean then grabbed Blaine's head and started messing with the curls, trying to make them lay flat on one side.

"Dean, stop," Blaine said, playfully swatting his hands away from his head before flipping his head upside down to ruffle his curls back into their previous position.

"Blaine, I swear, you're hopeless," Dean said smiling lightly at him. He placed a small kiss to the side of Blaine's mouth and pushed a singular curl off of his forehead. Blaine smiled up at him as he jumped off his stool, his hand finding Dean's for a moment. Kurt walked out of the backroom just as this happened and he glanced sadly at the couple. '_When is it finally going to be my turn to be happy?_' he thought sadly to himself as placed a few napkins on the counter as the two other men hugged before Blaine broke apart to get ready to go onstage.

"Good luck!" Dean said quickly, letting go of his boyfriend's hand, causing both Blaine and Kurt to gasp and stare at him. "What? What did I do?"

"You never say 'good luck!' It's bad luck! You're supposed to say 'break a leg!'" Kurt said semi-frantically, taking a sip from his beer that he had started earlier, his eyes finding Blaine's once more. Blaine rolled his eyes at Dean, but then furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Kurt.

"How did you know that?" he asked walking back to the bar. It didn't matter if he was a few minutes late for his performance. All of six people were there to actually see him. Kurt smiled and licked his lips after taking the bottle away from his mouth making Blaine forget all about his gig AND his boyfriend who was standing right next to him. Kurt smiled and came around the other side of the bar.

"I was in the glee club at my high school and I'm in New York trying to make it big on Broadway," Kurt said the last part sarcastically, indicating that he hadn't been successful in his endeavor of becoming a Broadway star. Blaine let his jaw drop for the second time that night, not going unnoticed by his boyfriend, who then glared at the petite bartender.

"You have to sing a duet with me then tonight," Blaine said automatically, making Kurt's face contort into a mix of confusion and delight.

"What?" Both Kurt and Dean said, glancing from Blaine to each other then back to Blaine, who just grinned like it was the most ingenious plan in the whole entire world.

"Yeah!"

"But you have no idea what his voice even _sounds_ like!" Dean said, amazed that Blaine would even come up with a plan like that.

"I don't need to! Kurt is cool and I can already tell that he is gonna sound awesome," Blaine said, still grinning madly. Kurt blushed and bit his lip, nodding his head in a silent agreement. Dean scoffed, muttering a 'whatever', then gave Blaine one last kiss before saying loudly, "Break a leg, baby. I love you!" and finding a good seat to take pictures of Blaine's performance.

"Umm, sorry about that. He likes to claim his territory when he gets jealous," Blaine said, earning an eyebrow raise from Kurt.

"Jealous, huh? Of little ol' me?" he said, giggling a little before bringing a hand up to fix his hair. Blaine just chuckled in return and walked a little closer towards Kurt.

"Oh yeah, what, with you being completely adorable and all," Blaine said, placing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Kurt, this time, felt his knees go a bit weak and his jaw go a little slack. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Again. Damn it, I really just don't know how to shut my mouth. Sorry," Blaine said, realizing for the second time that night that he had said something that his boyfriend would _not_ be happy about.

"I don't know if us singing together is such a good idea," Kurt said after a few beats of an uncomfortable silence. Blaine, although not wanting to show his disappointment, just nodded his head.

"I should get going. When are you going to leave?" Blaine asked, glancing up at the taller man, then returning his gaze to floor. Kurt smiled softly.

"Not until you're done. I want to see how good you actually are," he said, looking down at his watch. "You should probably go on now."

"Yeah, uhh, I should."

"Break a leg!" Kurt said, trying to lift the uncomfortable awkwardness that was now surrounding them, and flashed the best smile he could come up with. Blaine felt the corner of his own mouth lift as Kurt smiled at him. '_God, he is so cute_,' Blaine thought, not yet wanting to let go of the staring contest that he and Kurt had going on.

'_What am I doing? Yeah, he's cute, but come on! You've been with Dean for seven years!_' one side of his brain said.

'_Yeah, but that's it exactly! We've been together for seven years, and our relationship hasn't progressed! How many years has gay marriage been legal and how many times have I hinted to us getting married and how many times has he shot me down and how many-_'

'_Fine, fine_,' his other side of his brain was interrupted by the other and that is when Blaine knew he was going crazy. '_But you know how important you are to him_!'

'_Yes, but he uses me a stepping stone. When was the last time we went on an actual date? All we do is fuck and argue_!'

"And now, The Bungaloo is proud to present, Mr. Blaine Anderson!"

"Shit, I really need to go now," Blaine said, glancing around, not really even sure what he was looking for, until he felt Kurt's hand encase his wrist, pulling his eyes back up to Kurt's, getting butterflies in his stomach again.

"You'll be fine," he said with a smile, " just go! Break a leg." And with that, Blaine smiled, puffed out his chest, and shook his curls out of his face.

"I don't even know why I'm nervous. There's like, two people here."

"GO!" Kurt finally had to scream, making both the men laugh and causing Dean to whip his head around to glare at both of them. Blaine finally got up on the stage and pulled his guitar out of it's case, sitting on the stool that was placed in the middle of the stage. He looked up to see Kurt walking back around to the bar to grab him self some sort of shot and then throw Blaine a thumbs up and then he looked to see Dean, sitting at a table, looking at his phone.

"Hey, well… umm, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm going to play you a few songs. Feel free to sing along," as he said this, he looked straight at Kurt, smirking slightly, making the bartender blush. He slowly started to strum his guitar and Kurt automatically noticed the chords.

I think you're pretty  
Without any makeup on  
I think you're funny  
When you tell the punchline wrong  
I knew you got me  
So you let your walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright, but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's just talk all through the night  
There's no need to rush  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

When you're around me,  
Life's like a movie scene  
I wasn't happy,  
Until you became my queen  
I finally found you,  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's just talk all through the night  
There's no need to rush  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
If that's what you need,  
In this teenage dream tonight  
Let you rest your head on me,  
If that's what you need,  
In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight  
Tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

And my heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
If that's what you need,  
In this teenage dream tonight  
Let you rest your head on me,  
If that's what you need,  
In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight

As Blaine strummed the last few measures, he glanced up to see Kurt smiling widely, wringing his hands together and swaying slightly back and forth. The few members of the audience clapped their hands politely while Kurt jumped up and down clapping, yelling little things like 'Yeah!', 'woo!', and 'That was awesome!'. Blaine glanced down to Dean, who was sitting with his right side to Blaine, one leg crossed over the other, talking on his cell phone. Blaine felt his smile fall and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Kurt looked over to where Blaine was staring and saw how unresponsive his so called 'boyfriend' was. It broke Kurt's heart.

Blaine played a few more songs, ending with a mash up of 525,600 Minutes, I'll Cover You, and Without You from Rent, which caused Kurt to tear up a little. With a quick thank you, Blaine then seemingly leaped off the stage, his eyes fixed on Dean, who was now flicking through pictures on his camera.

"What the hell, Dean?" he shouted, making Dean look up and see Blaine looming over him. "Did you even listen to a word I was singing?"

"Hon, I have listened to this set list 5 million times when you practice at home, what's the big deal?" Dean said, still looking at the pictures on his camera. Kurt slowly rounded the counter and walked over to where they were arguing, staying at a far enough distance to where he wasn't immediately involved.

"You're supposed to support me! You're my fucking _boyfriend_! I've been with you for seven years and all I do is what you want me to! And you can't even give me the fucking time of day when I'm doing what I love!"

"Babe, calm do-"

"NO! Don't fucking 'babe' me you inconsiderate asshole!" At this point, most of the people had left and the only people left in the small room were Blaine, Dean, Kurt, the other employee, and one audience member who was getting their things together so they could leave. Kurt's eyes got as wide as saucers as Blaine screamed at Dean, who didn't even look like he cared about what was happening. "I haven't done anything that you didn't want me to do and it's driving me insane! I can't even remember the last time that we had a good time together! And Kurt-"

At the sound of his name, he whipped his head up and looked at Blaine, who was red in the face.

"Kurt and I just met tonight and he has made me laugh and smile more than you have in the past four years! We started off great, Dean, we really did, but now…. You need to change. Or I can't be with you any more." Blaine then looked between Dean and Kurt, waiting for someone to say something, but Dean didn't even look interested in what Blaine had said.

"Fine. You wanna play that game? Well, here's a little bit of information for you. You know Greg?" Dean said, finally standing up, making him tower over Blaine. He took a deep breath and nodded his head curtly, not breaking eye contact. "Well, the other day he asked me out, knowing completely well that we're dating." Blaine was obviously having a problem, Kurt noticed, but he couldn't tell if it was him biting his tongue to not say anything or that he was about to cry. "I laughed it off, but I think I might just take him up on his offer."

And then Blaine did the stupidest thing he ever could. He grabbed Kurt and kissed him. It wasn't rough, but it sure as hell wasn't sweet either. Oh, that shut Dean up all right. Before the kiss could get anymore intense, Kurt pulled away, shocked at what had just happened, and let his fingers linger on his lips that were still tingling. It wasn't the first kiss he had ever had, but it was so out of the blue that it sure felt like it was. Then, Blaine was smacked firmly across the face.

"Go to hell Anderson," Dean spat out. "I'm just going to walk home." Grabbing his camera, he stormed off to the door, only turning around to give Blaine the middle finger and to yell "Have fun trying to find someone who will give you better head than me!" The door then slammed and Blaine turned to Kurt, who was still in shock.

"So… yeah," Blaine said, unsure of what to say. Why the _fuck_ did he kiss him? Yeah, Blaine thought he was cute and, sure, he makes him laugh, but why did he kiss him?

"What… was that?" Kurt said, grabbing a beer that he assumed was his, and took a large swig of it. Blaine plopped down into a chair and asked Kurt for another beer, which he received.

"I don't even know," he said, opening the beer on the side of the table, making Kurt make an audible gasp. "What?" Blaine questioned.

"Can you just… not open your next beer like that?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his own bottle.

"Why?" Blaine asked, glancing up at Kurt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"This is going to sound ridiculous, so don't laugh, but my first boyfriend was the first one I ever saw do that and then that night… well, we're not going into details about that. But now whenever I see a cute guy do that…" Kurt trailed off, never making eye contact with anything but the floor and his beer bottle. Blaine looked up at Kurt and saw how awkward he felt, so he couldn't help but let a bark of laughter escape his lips. Kurt's heard shot up and he glared daggers at Blaine, who was no almost out of his chair because he was laughing so hard.

" I told you not to laugh!" Kurt said, on the brink of laughter himself. Blaine tried to stop laughing, and eventually his laughs came in short, puffs of air.

"I'm sorry, but that it… _really_ funny. I mean like, really fucking hilarious," he said after he finally caught his breath enough to talk.

"Hey! At least he was well endowed unlike someone's boyfriend!" Kurt said causing him to laugh a little, but Blaine sat there, thinking hard. "I'm sorry, too soon to joke?" Kurt asked, concern lining his voice, lightly resting his hand on Blaine's knee.

"Please, take your hand off of my leg," Blaine said, his voice shaky as he tried to remember how breath properly. "I'm really not trying to be rude, but I can't think straight with you touching me."

"Oh," Kurt said, quickly removing his hand, "sorry."

"I haven't been with any one else but Dean for the past 7 years. Normally when we have fights like this, we make up quickly. But I don't know this time. Fuck, I don't even know if we're still technically together." Blaine said, scratching the back of his head. Kurt could only nod and get Blaine another beer when he saw that it was empty.

"Shit, Kurt, I don't have the money to pay for these. I really should stop," Blaine said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and looking through the few bills he had in there.

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered," Kurt said calmly placing a new bottle in front of Blaine, who subconsciously almost opened it on the table, but then remembered what Kurt had said and twisted it open.

"Are you sure? I mean this is my, what, fourth beer? I can barely pay for the drinks I originally ordered," Blaine said, leaving his wallet laying open on the table.

"It's fine, I'll just cover you, no worries," Kurt said, crossing one of his legs over the other. "You just have to answer me one question and I feel like you're sufficiently buzzed enough to answer truthfully." Blaine took his beer away from his mouth and looked at Kurt, noticing how long his legs were as they were daintily wrapped around each other. All he could do in response was nod his head; they was no way he could say no, he didn't have enough money.

"Do you find me attractive?" Kurt said after a moment of hesitation, then looked up to see Blaine nodding his head so slowly that it barely looked like he was at all. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Really? What would Dean say?" he said with a laugh. Blaine shifted in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck what Dean would say. I'm taking tonight as the final straw. We're done with. Plus, since when has it been a crime to find another guy attractive?" Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do _you_ find _me_ attractive?" he asked Kurt, tossing his head back to make his curls dance around his face, then pulled a "Blue Steel" face, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Oh, how could I not?" he answered sarcastically with a slight chuckle. Blaine smiled and took a sip from his beer.

"I'm being serious."

"Me too."

"Oh."

The two men stared at each other for a while, but didn't make any eye contact. What was supposed to happen now? They just met for Christ's sake! Kurt awkwardly took a sip of his beer and stood up suddenly, causing Blaine to jump with surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Kurt made his way to the sound system that was in the back of the club.

"Well, I figured that since we're having honesty hour, we could at least have some music instead of just sitting there looking awkwardly at each other."

"Where's the music?" Blaine asked as he stood there awkwardly when Kurt returned and moved to get them some shots instead of a new beer.

"I plugged in my iPod, so it takes a little time to adju-" Kurt was then caught by a loud 'boom' as music started spilling through the speakers. "See! Music!" Kurt yelled over the rap song that was currently blasting loudly over the club.

"I wouldn't have tagged you as a Lil' Wayne fan!" Blaine said as Kurt started mouthing the words.

"Psh, mutha fucka I'm ill!" he rapped in response, which sent Blaine into a laughing fit.

"Please, never say that again! You _will_ get shot!"

"Blaine, there is so much that you don't know about me," Kurt said handing Blaine his shot, clinked the small glasses together and downed the shots.

"Oh yeah? Tell me then."

"What do you want to know?"

"Okay, if you're a struggling Broadway star, how can you afford to pay for all these drinks?" Blaine asked, taking a quick swig from his beer from earlier. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"My dad owns his own garage back in my hometown in Ohio. We're…. well off. My hometown is tiny so the only place to get your car fixed is at his shop." Kurt said, getting excited as the current song ended and changed to some top 40 song that Blaine didn't know. "So, even though I may be the stereotypical gay guy at first glance, I can probably fix your car better than any straight guy you know. I'm kinda like Megan Fox in Transformers," he said with a smile. Blaine chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"So you could fix my car before I leave then, right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, started to dance slightly in his seat.

"But it will come with a price." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"And what might that be Mr…?"

"Hummel. And when I figure it out, I'll let you know." Blaine could have sworn that Kurt winked as he finished his sentence, but the room was dark and at that moment he was entranced by the way Kurt was dancing; even though he was sitting down, Blaine knew that he had to be a good dancer. He was only moving his torso and bobbing his head side to side with the beat, but all Blaine could picture was him moving his hips sexily and raising his arms above him. The only dancing Blaine could do was kind of sway side to side, hoping that he didn't look like too big of an idiot.

"My turn to ask a question!" Kurt said after a moment of silence. Blaine smiled and Kurt took this as the okay to go ahead with his question.

"Why did you stay with Dean if you didn't love him?" Kurt asked, causing Blaine to choke on the sip of his beer that he had just taken.

"Excuse me?"

"If you didn't find me attractive, which I'm 99% sure that you do, and you just ended it with your boyfriend of 7 years, which you did, you would be huddled in a ball in the corner crying your eyes out. But because you aren't, that must mean that you didn't really love him. You're glad to be out of that relationship," Kurt said with a shrug. And then Blaine saw it clearly: Kurt was right. He _didn't_ really love Dean. All Dean did was push him around.

"You know what, I think I was just kidding my self for the past 7 years. At first, yeah, I loved Dean. He was my first boyfriend and I didn't really think I could get any better. He made me happy enough, I guess. He was the first boy to openly like me, so I think I kind of forced myself to like him. I dunno, that sounds weird, doesn't it? I swear I'm not crazy!" Blaine said self-consciously as Kurt looked at him understandingly.

"That isn't crazy. It makes total sense. I fell in love with my straight step brother. I think that might take the cake in the 'crazy gay loving' category," Kurt said calmly. Blaine's jaw dropped for what seemed like the 6 millionth time that time. "Oh calm down! He wasn't my step-brother at the time!" Kurt shouted when he saw the look that Blaine was giving him.

"So Kurt Hummel," Blaine started, gaining more confidence as he realized that he was actually kind of falling for Kurt. The bartender. That he just met that night. But fuck all that! Kurt was cute and already said he was attracted to Blaine. Sure, he just broke up with his boyfriend, but there was something about Kurt that made him forget all of that and just think about how much he wanted to fuck him. "What would you say was your sexual encounter?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows so the question didn't sound to forward and push Kurt away.

"Well," Kurt responded, almost eager to answer the question. "My former boyfriend, Tyler, took me to this really nice restaurant for our six month anniversary and it was all sweet and romantic and shit. But, that night, he kind of just… took control. I dunno. It was hot and dirty and I sound so ridiculous right now! I think I liked being taken over. It wasn't like S and M or bondage or weird shit, but it was… rough. All my other boyfriends thought I would break if I was touched, so it was… nice," Kurt said, taking a deep breath and then straightening up in his chair, taking a large sip of his beer. Blaine just looked at him, unable to respond. Kurt liked to be controlled. Blaine found that incredibly hot. All he could then think about was Kurt, laying in Blaine's bed after a night of rough sex, in bliss. Well, that was enough for Blaine's jean to get a bit tight.

"What about you?"

"Uhh," Blaine could barely even hear the question that Kurt had asked, so he shook his head clear. "What was the question?" Kurt laughed deeply and repeated what he had said.

"It would probably have to be the first time Dean and I had sex. It was messy and wasn't perfect, but it was like when you ride a bike for the first time. You may fall and be shit at it, but then after a few more times, you get the hang of it. And uhh, we definitely were able to get the hang of it."

"Dean was the bitch, right?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"You know, you gave, he received? I just figured with his 'not so well endowed' problem that-" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, he was the… uhh… bitch." Blaine said after he realized what Kurt said. "Sorry, I've just never heard that term before. I'm assuming that you were the… uhh…" Blaine could barely talk. There was something about learning about Kurt's sex life that was just so unbelievably hot that made Blaine unable to say a word.

"Yes, I'm the 'bitch' when it comes to sex. What can I say, I'm a stereotypical gay guy! I like to have the knight in shining armor who opens my door and pulls my chair out for me. But I'm not snobby about it. And every now and then, I like to be the knight, not the princess. I'm not some helpless damsel in distress."

Blaine then did the second stupid thing he could do that night. He stood up quickly from his chair and pressed his lips forcefully against Kurt's, pulling him up so that they were both standing. Kurt pulled away, much to Blaine's surprise,

"Is this okay?" Blaine said, afraid that he had hurt Kurt in some way. Kurt answered by pulling Blaine closer to him by his belt loops and putting his lips back on Blaine's, roughly biting his lower lip, cause a moan to bubble up in Blaine's thorat.

"Goddamn it, Blaine," Kurt said against his lips, running his hands up Blaine's back to tangle in his hair. "This is more than _fucking_ okay." Blaine smirked into the kiss, and pushed Kurt up against the nearest wall roughly, making Kurt giggle. "_Shit_, Blaine, I wish all the other guys I've been with were like you," Kurt said softly as Blaine placed kisses down his neck, nipping at the tender flesh behind his ear.

"How many-" Kiss. "Guys am I-" Kiss. "Competing with here?" Kiss. Kurt grabbed Blaine's curly hair firmly in his hands and pulled him up so he could kiss him before letting him go back to his neck and- shit, is he licking his collar bone?

"Oh you know… _Jesus_! Umm, less than ten, more than five," Kurt said, allowing Blaine to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt and nip at the freshly exposed skin.

"Well, that's good I suppose," Blaine said as he stood back up to kiss Kurt on his mouth, tracing his tongue around his lips. Kurt could only groan in response and run his hand down Blaine's chest to rest on top of his belt buckle.

"I'm not a slut, okay? This is just because we're almost drunk and we're horny and -" Kurt was cut off by Blaine grabbing his ass over his jeans.

"And we're both attracted to each other and, shit Kurt, all I want to do is rip your clothes off," Blaine said breathlessly as he allowed Kurt's fingers to dip a little ways underneath the waistband of his pants.

"Okay."

"Okay to what, Kurt?" Blaine asked huskily into his ear, pushing himself flush up against Kurt, supporting himself by putting his hands on either side of Kurt's head.

"Rip my clothes off," Kurt said looking straight into Blaine's hazel eyes.

" Here?"

"Uh uh. My apartment's right around the corner. Just let me lock up real quick." Kurt then pressed his lips into Blaine's and pushed Blaine off of him. After he quickly shut the music off, grabbed the keys from behind the bar, and motioned for Blaine to get his guitar, he held his hand out to Blaine.

"Let's go," Kurt said. Blaine smiled, took one last sip of his beer, and walked towards Kurt. He pressed lips against his neck while Kurt locked the door on the outside, who then pulled Blaine in the direction of his apartment. Kurt wasn't kidding, his flat was literally right around the corner. They giggled as they made their way up the three flights of stairs that it took to get to his flat, kissing randomly on the way. Once they reached his door, Kurt pulled Blaine into him, putting his lips to his jaw line forcefully while blindly searching for his key in his back pocket.

"I have a thing for jaw lines," Kurt whispered hotly against Blaine's ear before placing his lips to his jaw again. "And you have a damn good one."

The two men fumbled loudly into Kurt's apartment, slamming the door behind them. Blaine set his guitar case against the wall blindly before Kurt led him to his bed room, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Who's gonna be the bitch?" Blaine asked smartly while Kurt straddled him, slowly unbuttoning the vest that Blaine was wearing.

"I don't know," he said, grinding his hips against Blaine's, receiving a hiss in return. "I figured we would have enough time to…" he ground his hips against him again, sending shivers down Blaine's spine, "… both be one tonight." Blaine's eyes shot open as Kurt said this, then smiled up at Kurt, before flipping them over to undo the rest of Kurt's buttons.

"Hummel, that is the best plan I've heard all fucking night."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! This is my first Klaine fic! This version of Teenage Dream is performed by Boyce Avenue (you should hear it, oh my god, it is so good). I really appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
